Le difforme, l'inapte et le monstre
by MadMeary
Summary: Tout le monde peut changer, le pariât de la société d'aujourd'hui peut devenir le chef de demain.


Si je devais décrire ce one-shot je dirais qu'il est du même genre que les cinq ombres. Pour ma défense les 1439 premiers mots sont de moi, le reste c'est mon cerveau qui a fait sa vie tout seul.

* * *

Le difforme, l'inapte et le monstre

Un être difforme, c'est ce qu'il était à leurs yeux, juste parce qu'il était né avec des bouches dans les mains. Les gens ne trouvaient pas cela normal, ils disaient que cela était bien le signe qu'il était le fils de démons. Il en avait la couleur de cheveux et d'yeux. En plus ses parents étaient morts, lors d'une mission mystérieuse, cela était louche. Deidara était seul, toujours tout seul à Iwagakure, il ne se sentait pas comme une des pierres du pays, tout le monde le rejetait. Il n'était qu'un monstre, un être indigne d'être né.

* * *

 **La risée des futurs ninjas, voilà ce qu'il é camarades se moquaient de lui sans retenue. Comment osait-il prétendre vouloir devenir un shinobi alors qu'il était incapable d'utiliser des techniques de genjutsu et de ninjutsu. Il ne méritait même pas d'être là, et d'étudier comme eux. Sa place était dans une école normale, où il aurait pu faire le clown, mais pas ici, à être la honte de la nouvelle et future génération de shinobis du pays du feu. Lee ne manquait pas de volonté, et parfois il trouvait cela injuste, comment pourrait-il être un ninja s'il n'en avait pas les dispositions.**

* * *

 _ **Le monstre, c'était le surnom que les habitants de Sunagakure lui donnaient. Ils l'évitaient comme la peste, et les autres enfants ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui, même son frère et sa sœur avaient peur de lui. Sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde, lui et le démon qui avait été scellé en lui. Son père ne le regardait jamais avec tendresse, et le seul membre de sa famille qui l'avait toujours traité avec gentillesse était mort, en lui avouant qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. La seule chose qui ne le quittait jamais, et qui l'empêchait même de dormir était le démon avec lequel il devait partager son corps Shukaku. Il était Gaara No Sabaku, et il n'aimait que lui.**_

* * *

Deidara avait 13 ans et c'était un génie, le tsuchikage en personne avait reconnu ses facilités et avait décidé d'en faire son élève avec sa petite-fille Kurotsuchi, et le fils d'une de ses gardes du corps Akatsuchi. Le jeune chunin n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des amis, alors il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec ces deux-là qui refusaient de le lâcher. Ils l'adoraient, et étaient fascinés parce qu'il appelait son art. Leur sensei, lui par contre n'y comprenait rien, et cela énervait le jeune ninja. Être capable de créer et de donner vie à des créature en argile qui explosent sur commande, qu'y avait il de plus artistique ? Le vieux n'y connaissait rien !

* * *

 **Lee ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait autant d'effort afin de devenir un shinobi comme tous les autres. Après tout peut-être que c'était ses camarades qui avaient raison, à quoi pourrait servir un garçon comme lui qui ne peut pas se servir de techniques de ninjutsu de genjutsu. Il n'était sûrement pas trop tard pour intégrer une école pour civil. C'était-ce à quoi pensait Lee, en pleurant sur le tronc d'un arbre. Il allait tout abandonner lorsque la voix d'un homme le sorti de ses pensées. Il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un ninja puisqu'il portait le bandeau de Konoha autour de la taille. Il portait une drôle de tenue, différente de l'uniforme traditionnel des chunins et jonins du pays du feu. Il se mit à lui parler, et plus il parlait et moins Lee avait envie de renoncer à son rêve. Du taijutsu cela restait un moyen de défense, cela restait un art que pratiquait les ninjas. Cela donnait donc le droit au jeune garçon d'aspirer à cette carrière.**

* * *

 _ **Gaara avait 13 ans, l'âge où les jeunes enfants de l'académie devenaient des genins et étaient placés dans des équipes de trois sous la supervision d'un jonin. Du fait qu'il était le porteur du démon, et qu'il terrorisait les autres genins, il avait été placé avec son frère Kankuro et sa sœur Temari, qui attendait que leur père trouve un shinobi de leur niveau. Il voyait bien que ses deux aînés ne pensaient pas que c'était une bonne idée, le plus âgé des garçons avait peur de lui. Gaara les supportait, il n'avait pas le choix. Seulement il les avait prévenu, si l'un d'eux se mettait en travers de son chemin, il le tuerait sans hésiter. Il n'était pas de famille, il n'en avait plus.**_

* * *

Deidara avait été placé dans l'équipe de dynamitage, l'une des équipes les plus redoutées d' Iwa par les autres nations. Au moins pour une fois le vieillard qui dirigeait leur pays avait eu une bonne idée. Au moins là il n'avait plus à endurer ses deux idiots qui se faisaient appeler ses coéquipiers. Ici, il était avec Gari, un autre ninja qui tout comme lui, aimait les explosions. Il ne le prenait ni pour un idiot ni pour un fou, et il comprenait son point de vue.

Un jour, alors que Gari était parti en mission, et qu'il s'était retrouvé seul, il avait été attaqué par de drôles de ninjas portant tous le même manteau noir avec des nuages rouges. Ils lui avaient expliqué qui ils étaient, et ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, mais Deidara avait refusé de les rejoindre, alors un grand brun lui avait proposé un combat, s'il gagnait il devrait entrer dans l' Akatsuki, leur organisation, mais s'il perdait alors le blond serait libre de rester à Iwa. Le spécialiste des explosions avait accepté sûr de l'emporter, visiblement ce brun aux cheveux longs et qui semblait être originaire de Konoha ignorait qui il avait en face de lui. Le combat avait été terminé aussi vite qu'il avait débuté, et le shinobi du pays de la terre avait perdu, face au Sharingan d' Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

 **Lee était devenu un genin, placé dans la même équipe qu'une fille qui se battait avec des armes qu'elle invoquait et qui répondait au nom de Tenten, et un garçon aux yeux transparents qui se nommait Neji Hyuga. La kunoichi était plutôt gentille avec lui, mais le garçon le méprisait, et le traitait comme l'avait fait les autres enfants à l'académie. Lee n'y prêtait même plus attention, parce qu'il était un ninja, il avait réussi l'examen, peu importe si le Hyuga considérait qu'il n'avait pas sa place, le brun lui prouverait qu'il avait tort. Tous les trois avaient été placés sous la tutelle de Maito Gai, et le jeune garçon uniquement capable de se servir du taijutsu avait été ravi de revoir celui sans qui il aurait laissé tomber. Avec lui, il était certain qu'il pourrait progresser, le jonin était son idol, celui dont il suivrait tous les conseils et les ordres sans discuter. Il était prêt à s'entraîner jour et nuit si cela était nécessaire.**

 **C'est d'ailleurs dans cet esprit-là qu'il avait combattu contre Gaara lors de l'examen chunin, il n'avait pas peur du genin de Suna qui d'après la fille blonde qui l'accompagnait, n'avait jamais été touché. C'était un défi supplémentaire pour Lee, réussir à se dépasser afin de l'approcher. L'affrontement avait été très intense, les deux adversaires donnant tout ce qu'ils avaient. Finalement le genin du sable avait triomphé blessant très gravement son opposant.**

* * *

 ** _Suna allait, en compagnie d'Oto, envahir Konoha et mettre un terme au règne du pays du feu._ _Gaara se moquait de ce qui allait arriver à ce pays, cela ne le dérangeait pas ces gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas. La seule que cela semblait était Temari, mais cela ne le surprenait guère, elle avait toujours préféré éviter les conflits et valorisait la paix. Elle était faible, comme toutes les kunoichis, comme tous les autres ninjas._**

 ** _Avant cela, il fallait passer ce stupide examen chunin. La première et la seconde parties avaient été des jeux d'enfants. Il ne restait plus que la troisième et dernière. Pour son premier combat, il allait devoir affronter ce garçon à l'horrible coupe de cheveux, et aux goûts vestimentaires plus que douteux. Cela allait être facile, personne ne pouvait le vaincre,il était impossible de l'approcher. Il allait régler en quelques minutes, bientôt cet idiot ne serait plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Gaara ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit plus compliqué que prévu, il n'avait pas prévu que l'autre soit aussi rapide et aussi agile, c'était un humain ou une sauterelle ! Arriva ce que personne n'aurait prédit, Lee parvint à blesser son adversaire, et le ninja du sable en fut le premier surpris. Il allait le regretter, il allait payer pour avoir osé pensé qu'ils étaient du même niveau !Il allait l'écraser, le réduire à néant, et si ce n'était pas maintenant, cela ne saurait tardé._**

* * *

Il était un nukenin, un ninja déserteur, lui qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, s'il se retrouvait dans cette situation c'était la faute de ce maudit Uchiha et son sharingan. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose c'était lui faire payer, il le maudissait, non pire que cela il le haïssait. A part cela, la vie au sein de l' Akatsuki n'était pas si désagréable que ça, au moins ici il était libre d'exercer son art sans contraintes. Son partenaire, Akasuna no Sasori, était aussi un artiste, mais leur vision s'opposaient pour lui l'art était éphémère, alors que pour l'ancien ninja de Suna était éternel. Ils se disputaient régulièrement à ce sujet, mais parvenaient malgré tout à travailler ensemble quand cela était nécessaire.

Sa première grande mission avait été de capturer et ramener au repère le nouveau kazekage, qui était le porteur du démon Shukaku. Il s'était donc rendu à Suna, en compagnie de son partenaire, qui avait l'avantage de bien connaître les lieux puisqu'il y était né. La mission s'était révélée plus compliquée que prévu, dû en grande partie au fait que Deidara avait sous-estimé son adversaire. Le combat fut intense et les deux garçons usèrent beaucoup de chakra, mais au bout du compte le blond triompha. Il avait joué sur le fait que le chef du pays voudrait protéger son pays, et il avait bien fait, cette stratégie fonctionnait toujours.

Ils auraient complètement réussi si une équipe de Konoha ne s'en était pas mêlée, entraînant la mort de Sasori, et l'obligeant à se coltiner un débile de première comme nouveau partenaire répondant au prénom de Tobi.

* * *

 **Gaara lui avait laissé de sérieuses blessures en guise de cadeau d'adieu. Personne ne savait si Lee pourrait à nouveau un jour marcher correctement, alors l'idée qu'il puisse être un shinobi , mieux valait oublier. Le genin ne pouvait s'y résoudre, c'était son rêve, c'était toute sa vie, qu'était-il supposé faire s'il ne pouvait même pas être ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde. Il aurait mieux valu que le shinobi du sable le tue, au moins il n'aurait pas à vivre comme un légume.**

 **La dure réalité vint le frapper en plein visage, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé s'il avait été comme tout le monde. S'il avait pu utiliser le genjustu et le ninjutsu, mais non, son corps en était incapable, son corps était faible. Un minable, voilà ce qu'il était, que faisait-il avec ce bandeau autour de la taille... La seule chose qu'il l'avait consolé était les visites de Sakura qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Au moins elle tenait un peu à lui, c'était toujours ça.**

 **Son espoir et son optimiste étaient revenus lorsque Tsunade Senju, qui en plus d'être le chef du pays, était aussi la meilleure ninja médical du pays, lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait tenter de le soigner. Il n'en avait pas fallut plus pour remonter le moral au lotus vert du pays du feu. C'était la seule chance qu'il avait, elle était la seule à pouvoir le sauver si elle n'y arrivait pas alors personne ne le pourrait.**

 **Cela s'était bien déroulé, et après une longue rééducation il avait pu reprendre une vie aussi active que celle qu'il avait avant. Il n'avait gardé aucune rancœur envers celui qui lui avait fait cela. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à partir le secourir lorsque l'équipe sept avait demandé du renfort pour aider le pays du vent à récupérer leur kazekage. La mission avait été périlleuse, et une ancienne kunoichi de Sunagakure s'était sacrifiée pour ramener Gaara à la vie. Après la mission, le dernier des No Sabaku l'avait pris à part pour s'excuser de son attitude lors de leur précédente rencontre. Lee lui avait simplement souri, le passé c'était le passé, et cela l'avait rendu plus fort, et lui avait montré à quel point la vie était précieuse et qu'il ne fallait jamais rien prendre pour acquis. Le brun aimait tirer des leçons de ses expériences.**

* * *

 _ **Il était revenu à la vie, quelqu'un avait donné sa vie pour lui, il n'oublierait jamais cela, il ne pourrait jamais oublier le sacrifice de Chiyo. Elle avait cela parce qu'elle avait jugé que le kazekage méritait de continuer de vivre, et s'il avait été digne de ce don c'était grâce à Naruto, sa rencontre avec le garçon l'avait transformée. Le ninja du pays du feu et lui se comprenaient parfaitement, ayant à vivre avec un démon, ayant été rejetés par leur village.**_

 _ **Le blond avait su trouver les mots pour lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il était. De retour à Suna, il s'était rappelé de ces paroles et il s'était juré de devenir comme l'autre garçon. C'était comme ça, qu'avec du temps et de la patience il avait renoué un lien avec sa sœur et son frère. C'était également de cette manière qu'il arrivait à assumer son rôle de chef du pays du vent. Il n'était pas stupide et il savait que cela en dérangeait certains, mais il travaillait dur pour leur prouver qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en lui. Il avait juré de protéger son pays jusqu' à la mort, et c'est ce qu'il avait fait lorsque ce membre de l' Akatsuki avait attaqué.**_

 _ **Ce qui l'étonna le plus lors qu'il reprit connaissance, en dehors du fait que de nombreuses ninjas l'entouraient, c'était sa présence à lui. Lui c'était le dernier ninja qu'il avait affronté lorsqu'il était encore un monstre, lui c'était le garçon qu'il avait faillit tuer, lui c'était Rock Lee. Il n'aurait imaginé que le brun veuille le revoir, et encore moins venir à son secours. Le pire c'est qu'il lui souriait comme si Gaara ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Le dernier des No Sabaku s'excusa auprès du lotus qui lui assura qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, et que le passé était derrière eux. Les ninjas de Konoha étaient tous plus étranges les uns que les autres...**_

* * *

Uchiha, il haïssait ce nom plus qu'il haïssait Iwagakure. A cause de leur maudit sharingan, son art avait été rabaissé. Comment Deidara avait pu trouver cette technique artistique, même si cela n'avait duré que deux secondes.

A présent il faisait face à Sasuke qui cherchait son frère, il n'était pas le bureau des renseignements, le survivant du massacre n'avait qu'à se débrouiller seul. Il avait déjà Tobi comme crétin à supporter, il n'avait pas besoin de croiser la route d'un des membres du clan maudit du pays du feu . Cela allait s'arrêter aujourd'hui, ils allaient cesser de se moquer de son art ! Il allait éliminer Uchiha junior à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec l'autre.

Il n'en revenait pas mais Sasuke se révélait être un adversaire coriace. Il ne lâchait rien et arrivait à contrer toutes ses attaques. Deidara n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir utiliser son arme ultime. Il allait devenir l'art suprême.

Une énorme explosion retentit, résonnant sur de longs kilomètres.

Deidara était mort, il s'était suicidé pour rayer de cette terre Sasuke Uchiha. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela s'il avait été accepté dans son propre pays. Il n'avait pas 20 ans, et il n'avait pas envie de mourir.

* * *

 **Il avait survécu à la quatrième grande guerre ninja, quand d'autres plus doués que lui étaient morts, quand son meilleur ami Neji y avait laissé la vie. C'était injuste, le Hyuga avait encore tant de choses à vivre, lui qui avait finit par se réconcilier avec ses cousines. Il avait sauvé Hinata de la mort, mais il en avait payé le prix fort. Pourquoi, il ne méritait pas cela, mais personne ne le méritait. Une guerre c'était horrible, cela laissait des blessures qui ne guérissaient pas, cela traumatisait tous ceux qui avaient vu la mort de près. Comment certains pouvaient aimer cela, et vouloir y participer ? Lee en faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, il suivait même une thérapie auprès de Shizune. Devant Gai qui avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes, et Tenten qui faisait tout pour se montrer forte, il affichait le même visage confiant et optimiste.**

 **Il ne commença à aller véritablement mieux que lorsqu'il prit son tout premier poste de sensei. En effet, lorsque Kakashi Hatake avait pris ses nouvelles fonctions d'hokage, avait décidé de lui confier la charge d'un jeune garçon qui était très doué en taijutsu. En présence de son élève, il retrouva le goût de vivre, il devait tout lui apprendre, lui montrer les joies et la fierté d'être un ninja. Il ne devait pas rester dans le passé, il se devait d'avancer ne serait-ce que par respect pour la mémoire de ceux qui n'étaient plus là.**

* * *

 _ **La fratrie du sable avait elle aussi survécu à cette horrible et interminable guerre. Pourquoi avaient-ils été épargnés alors que certains comme Shikaku Nara ou Inoichi Yamanaka abandonnaient derrière eux une veuve, et respectivement un fils et une fille. Les Hyuga avaient perdu un de leur membre, tout comme les Aburame...Tous les clans ou presque étaient en deuil. Alors pour quelle raison eux en étaient revenus tous les trois ? Peut-être que le destin après tous les malheurs qu'ils avaient connu, s'était résigné à leur accorder un sursis.**_

 _ **Gaara avait repris son rôle de kazekage, il n'avait pas le choix, son pays comptait sur lui. Comme les autres pays qui avaient perdu des shinobis, il avait décrété que le jour où la guerre s'était terminée serait un jour de deuil national. En mémoire de ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour le bien de l'humanité. Le trio Sabaku s'en était remis, il le fallait bien, c 'étaient sur leurs épaules que reposaient le destin de leur pays. Au moins ils étaient tous les trois, il fallait avancer, ne pas oublier ces années qui avaient semblé ne jamais finir.**_

 _ **Gaara avait mis en place un soutien poste traumatique,ses shinobis avaient besoin de parler de l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécu, mais cette aide était aussi pour tout ceux qui n'avaient pas participé aux combats,mais qui avaient perdu un membre de leur famille. Eux non plus ne devaient pas être laissés de côté. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait attribué une pension aux blessés, aux veuves et orphelins.**_

 _ **A présent il comprenait ce qu'avait dû endurer les quatre kazekage précédents, les décisions objectives qu'un chef de pays ninja devait prendre. Il ne pouvait pas reculer, pas renoncer, une nation, la sienne comptait sur lui.**_

 _ **Il y arriverait, il ferait du pays du vent une nation prospère, tant que Kankuro et Temari seraient à ses côtés, tant que Naruto croirait en lui, tant que son peuple lui ferait confiance il affronterait tous les défis.**_

* * *

 _ **La morale de cette histoire ? Probablement que la vie est éphémère que rien n'est jamais déterminé à l'avance. Ce texte veut peut-être vous montrer qu'avec de la patience, de la volonté, et de la passion tout est possible. Tout le monde peut changer, le pariât de la société d'aujourd'hui peut devenir le chef de demain.**_

 _ **Ou alors, cette petite histoire cherchait elle simplement à vous conter la vie de trois ninjas au destin unique, trois garçons issus de milieu différents, de nationalités différentes, trois incompris, qui ont changé le cours de leur vie.**_


End file.
